


karma

by heartjoongs (krucxa)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, M/M, Prince Park Seonghwa, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i had to google so much stuff for this fic but its still probably historically inaccurate..., i tried to give it fairytale vibes ghkjsgk, masquerade balls, no beta we die like men, seonghwa the starboy uwu, the fact that isnt an actual tag.... so tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krucxa/pseuds/heartjoongs
Summary: "The royal family is throwing a masquerade ball!" were the first words he heard from Yunho that day.





	karma

**Author's Note:**

> title and the lyrics at the beginning are from marina's song!!
> 
> also, quick thank u to harleigh for... talking (and lowkey bullying) me into writing this 💕 i literally only had an idea for this fic because of [these pics](https://starryhwa.tumblr.com/post/186309487472/melting-pop-do-not-edit), because. oh wow
> 
> anyway, i hope y'all enjoy!!

_Ain't it funny how it all adds up_  
_When you're always tryna push your luck?_

★

He's not sure what kind of weather he expected tonight, but it certainly wasn't this. The cobblessstone road is still wet from the rain that stormed through the city barely an hour ago, and his heels click against the ground loud enough for him to be faintly aware of the even, but hollow sound.

It reminds him of how this is the first time he's ever worn something so fancy ㅡ the deep maroon suit alone probably costs more than his entire existence, not to mention the carefully chosen mask perched on his nose.

A gust of wind ruffles up the satin feathers on the side of the mask, but at least the skilfully made flower stays in place. It's burgundy, completely on accident complimenting the color of his suit, and permanently in bloom ㅡ Hongjoong feels like there's some kind of symbolism behind it, but no matter how hard he tries, he can't grasp it.

But even as he takes (seemingly) confident steps ahead, he knows he can't fool his own self as well as the strangers he's bound to meet tonight. Anxiety clings to the suit, fills his lungs with every breath, and he can't help but worry that the perfect plan he came up with Yunho is going to turn outㅡ not as perfect as they predicted.

☆

( "The royal family is throwing a masquerade ball!" were the first words he heard from Yunho that day. It's already been a week, yet it's the one sentence he can still hear clearly at the back of his mind, taunting him. A bittersweet promise of a time he'll never forget, if only everything goes according to the plan.

At the time, though, he only stared back at the other blankly, unaware of what's to come, "Yunho, whatㅡ what are you talking about?"

The thing is, Yunho barging into the building while he's working isn't really surprising at this point. He's done it often enough that Hongjoong stopped having near heart attacks from shock. It's what comes out of his mouth every single time that still gets him ㅡ but Yunho's never said something as confusing before.

And so he stood, rooted into the spot as Yunho bounced up to him, his entire body almost _vibrating_ in excitement, a wide smile on his face, "It's Prince Seonghwa's 21st birthday in a week! They're throwing the ball to celebrate it," he explained, his hands flying up to Hongjoong's shoulder and shaking the boy lightly, "just imagine! How amazing it will look!"

But Hongjoong _couldn't_ , not while Yunho's still swinging him around, the stack of books in his hands almost slipping from his grip in the chaos. Carefully, he stepped back, away from Yunho's reach and put them on a nearby shelf to avoid any future accidents, before turning back to face Yunho. Only then did he notice his reading glasses having tipped down his nose, and he fixed them quickly, directing a perplexed glance at the younger, "yeah, _imagine_. I'm sure only the nobility are allowed in."

Yunho ignored him in favor of gushing again, "Hongjoong! Hongjoong! Do you know what that means?"

"Well, what does it mean, Yunho," he prompted, trying hard not to sigh. He truly loves his best friend, he does, but there's no way to smother down his enthusiasm when he already has something in mind. And boy, did he.

Hongjoong should have expected it.

"That _means_ , your precious Prince is going to be there!"

It's at that exact moment that Hongjoong regretted putting down the books. If he didn't, at least then there would be a way to hide the blush that immediately bloomed across his cheeks, dusting the tips of his ears pink. He scrambled closer, slapping a hand over Yunho's mouth with a scowl, and it took all his will not to curse, "Christ, Yunho! What if someone hears you? Iㅡ he's not _my precious Prince_ , he doesn't even know I _exist_ ㅡ" he cuts himself off, looking around the library, but fortunately the room was still empty at this hour, "do you want to get us _killed_?"

At least Yunho had the decency to look bashful, "...sorry," but then just as Hongjoong retracted his hand, his eyes lit up again, "but, Joongㅡ this is your chance! I'm sure if only you meet, uh, him, he's going to fall for you in just a second!"

It's so much harder to hide a wince this time, "Yunho... that's so unrealistic," he murmured, wary of any customers that might walk inside in the middle of their conversation, but he couldn't say he wasn't at least somewhat convinced ㅡ the royal family doesn't throw masquerade balls for no reason. If there's ever a way for him to meet Prince Seonghwa, the one man he's fallen for both methaporically and literally the first time he's seen him, it's at the ball. Key word, masquerade ball. No one knows who's who, which is the point of the entire party ㅡ _if only..._

His shoulders hunched with the sigh that slipped past his lips. The truth is, as brutal as it sounds, "besidesㅡ I'm just a simple curator at a fairly small library. There's no way they would let in someoneㅡ someone so unimportant like me."

Yunho's eyes glinted mischeviously at that, "that's why... you're going to _sneak in_."

"What?!" )

★

_Stupid_ , he chides himself as he stands in the shadows, watching the groups of people that flow in get bigger as the minutes tick by. How incredibly naïve of him. If only he makes a single mistake, his entire act could get thrown out the window, and the fact that it's his life on the line doesn't help in making him feel any better about this.

But as masquerade balls go, everyone else is wearing a disguise not unlike his own. No one checks their identities as they step inside the castle, as long as they blend in with the rest. If Hongjoong is as good of an actor as Yunho gave him credit for, he should be able to sneak in fairly easily. He just needs a big enough group of people that nobody notices his presence.

Standing out would be the last thing he would want to happen right now.

So he waits, adjusting his mask anxiously as he watches all the different colors and suits and dresses blur into one. It all looks so extravagant, he can't help but feel a little out of place. That is, until he remembers he looks exactly like they do.

Finally, he decides ㅡ this is it. It's finally crowded enough, he just hopes luck will be with him.

Taking a deep breath, he exhales slowly to calm his nerves and pushes himself off the wall, away from the safe hide-away of shadows. Chin pointed up, he squares his shoulders to appear confident of himself, as if he's one of the nobility, and instead of walking by the corners of the crowd, as gently as possible, he elbows his way to the center of it. They're all masked, anyway ㅡ it's not like anyone will recognize him after getting tapped on the shoulder once.

It's so nerve racking, even as he tries to go with the flow, he can't help but worry that a lone guard would pick him out sooner or later, would see trough his disguise and throw him outㅡ though, that would be the least of what could happen to him if he were discovered. But no one seems to pay him too much attention, aside from the few nods or smiles sent his way by strangers that lack any companions. Which is good. Great, even. He's not the only one to come here alone, then.

But he can't celebrate too quickly ㅡ he's still yet to pass through the gate. Right where the guards are at.

His fingers fiddle with the sleeve of his suit before he catches himself, instead tugging his gloves back in place. The gloves are fake, obviously ㅡ but no one needs to know that. He's worn them countless times back at the library, he knows nearly all of the customers mistake them to cost way more than they actually did.

His anxiety reaches its peak just as the crowd thins, making it clear they've come to the entrance. His heart picks up its pace, thudding in his chest so loud he's scared someone might hear it, and his lips form a tight smile as he steps ahead.

His heart stills.

And no guard stops him.

☆

( "You've lost your mind."

It's only been two days since their talk, yet Hongjoong found himself in Yunho's house, in front of the said man holding what looks like a suit way too expensive for either of them. There's a proud grin on Yunho's face as he gestured at it with his free hand, as if waiting for a praise.

But that's the only thing Hongjoong could say at the moment.

He watched as Yunho rolled his eyes pointedly, before seemingly coming to an idea. He reached his arm closer to the older, pouting his lips in _that way_ , the one that always made Hongjoong sigh and agree to whatever he was asking.

And Hongjoong wants to believe that he's a man of a strong will, but just one glance at that expression made him reconsider that statement.

Careful not to wrinkle the suit, he took it from Yunho's grasp, looking it over again now that it's closer. He also made sure to clearly ignore the delighted sound his best friend let out at the fact.

The suit was, well, simple. Other than the few sparkly sequins sewn into the collar and the lower back ㅡ it looked just like any other suit. But red. And made with higher quality materials. He turned to Yunho with a scowl, the asshole knows well his favorite color is red. He chose this one on purpose. The only thing is, "how did you get this? You're just as poor as I am."

"Okay, now, insulting me isn't the way to thank somebody," the younger replied easily, as if expecting his reaction. But then he added, "you know, Mingi works as the tailor's assistant."

The blood drained from Hongjoong's face, "Yunho, Jesus, I don't want to get Mingi firedㅡ or worse, accused of stealing!"

But, to his even bigger horror, the words caused Yunho to burst with laughter. This is in no way funny, has the boy gone mad?

Before Hongjoong even got to ask, the younger wiped away a tear and turned to face him again, "don't worry about that. As long as we return this suit unscratched, it's all good. We've thought this over like twenty times, I've got you covered," then, the smile slipped off his lips completely, and he looked entirely serious for the first time that day, "so you better don't make a single tear on this, or I swear to God."

And, yeah... that's. Honestly, anything but comforting. )

★

It's hard not to gasp the moment he walks into the ballroom.

Obviously, he's expected it to be huge. This is a ball thrown by the royal family, after all, not to mention inside their own castle. It's just that, he's never actually stepped anywhere _close_ the castle. Not even the royal gardens. Commoners like him don't have the access to it, unless for work. And Hongjoong is no maid ㅡ the only time he's ever seen the royal family in person was when the Prince decided to sneak outside without notifying the guards.

Which, happened surprisingly often. Being the second son, Seonghwa had less expectations put on him and more room to roam, and soon after he started leaving the castle for hours at a time, the rumours spread ㅡ about the Prince looking for something, or someone. About how kind he is towards people of lower status than him, despite being royal, how stunning he is, even more beautiful in person than he's said to be. It's a shame that the Prince never noticed _him_ ㅡ but then, it might actually be Hongjoong's fault for always hurrying away whenever he heard people whisper the Prince's name.

The thing is, the first time Hongjoong saw Seonghwa has been years ago, long before ladies started to gush about how handsome the younger Prince has grown. It's one of his most embarrassing memories, having misstepped and fallen into dirt the moment his eyes laid on the prettiest boy Hongjoong's ever seen. At least his crisis has only been witnesses by his own self, lying in a ditch and waiting until he was alone to finally get out and get himself together.

And now, he's trying to blend in with nobility at a masquerade ball, possibly risking his life, in hopes of finally meeting his ㅡ let's face it ㅡ celebrity crush.

God. At least he has his priorities set straight.

He watches as wine swirls inside the glass he's holding, tipping it to the sides before taking a sip. He can't afford to get drunk, not to mention straight up wasted, but he guesses that only a bit won't hurt him.

Besides, the crowd seems to have split in half ㅡ one slowdancing while the other does exactly the same thing as Hongjoong. That is, standing to the side and drinking. Maybe, in contrast to him, socializing. But he doesn't know a single person here, and he doesn't want to blow his cover, so he only looks around and hopes the Prince will be at least somewhat easy to spot.

He's not sure how much time he spends just standing there, but with every sip of the wine, the flame of hope in his chest flickers and shrinks. A few ladies have came up to him, tried to start a bit of small talk, but he excused himself every time with an apologetic smile. Sure, he swings both ways, but he's a man on a mission, and he's still yet to even spot Seonghwa. The _one_ person this entire party was thrown for. There's no way he just wouldn't show up, right? But what if?

"Excuse me."

It takes Hongjoong a few seconds to realize the words spoken to him, but when he does, he snaps his head up from the drinkㅡ and still a little bit higher, due to how tall the stranger is. How long has he been standing there?

Then his eyes widen.

Because the man is nothing short of stunning, even with a mask that covers half of his face. There's not a single hint of color in his entire outfit. Due to their height difference, his black suit is the first thing Hongjoong notices. Sprinkled with numerous silver dots, the design reminds him of a clear, starry night. It's obviously fitted, framing the man's shoulders and waist in just the perfect way, and it's almost painful to drag his gaze up.

And, wow. If Hongjoong thought of his own mask as fancy before, this is on a whole another level. The black lace of the mask is tied at the back of his head, not unlike the silk choker the man is wearing, and his eyes are wide open, either amused or curious, andㅡ

Oh God. Hongjoong is staring. The man asked him a question and all Hongjoong does is check him out. Oh no. Wait, what did he ask again?

"Y-yes?" he stutters out, oh no, no no no, handsome strangers weren't a part of his plan.

He can't clearly see the other's expression due to the mask, but at least the corner of his lips quirks up, andㅡ that's good, right? Smiling is good. At least, he hopes so.

It's a bit unfair, how even a simple smile from the stranger has Hongjoong's chest aching.

"I was wondering whether or not you're enjoying yourself," says the Starboy ㅡ or at least, that's what Hongjoong deems him as in that exact moment ㅡ and Hongjoong's breath catches. Because even his voice is lovely. He's slowly starting to question his motives and goals for this masquerade ball, "you know, you looked kind of lonely."

"Oh," he huffs out, immediately embarassed by his reaction. The stranger chuckles, but doesn't react otherwise, and Hongjoong takes his time to properly respond, "it's... nice. But I guess, I _am_ feeling a bit lonely."

He watches as the smile widens, andㅡ when did the Starboy get so close? Hongjoong didn't even notice.

"That's too bad," he murmurs, a playful glint in his eye. It makes Hongjoong smile, too, "I can keep you company, if you want to."

And, it's not a hard decision to make. The stranger's nice, easy-going and quick to joke. Not to mention, beautiful. Besides, he's been here for a long time now, with no signs of the Prince ㅡ he deserves to have at least a little bit fun, anyway.

With a grin of his own, he replies, "please."

And the other seems truly satisfied with his answer, his entire posture relaxing as he keeps his gaze on Hongjoong. It's almost as if the entire room brightens with how genuinely happy dear Starboy looks. The fact makes Hongjoong feel a little bit... soft.

He's faintly aware of the music drifting off, before another melody starts, just as pleasant but a little slower than the former.

Though, he doesn't expect the man to bow down, reaching his open palm out and rising his head up to meet Hongjoong's eye again, "may I have this dance, then?"

Once again, he can't stop himself from breaking into a grin. Letting his hand rest on the other's palm, he thinks, this is already so much better than standing alone, "yes."

☆

( He didn't get to see the mask until later, when Yunho led him to the building Mingi works at, then right into Mingi's ㅡ or rather, the person he assists ㅡ office. 

Sure, Hongjoong knew of Mingi, even talked to him a few times, but mostly he only ever heard Yunho gush about the boy. Though he trusted him nevertheless, knowing that if his best friend does, he shouldn't worry about it.

"Where's the tailor?" he'd asked, just to make sure they won't get spotted and their entire plan would go to waste.

But Mingi only smiled, a mishevious glint in his eye, "he's out. Getting Duke Yeosang's measurements, I think. He shouldn't be back for the next few hours."

Hongjoong perked up at the mention of the Duke, gaining an amused chuckle from the duo. Yeosang, while not a Prince himself, is the only person known to truly be close with Seonghwa. It's no wonder he would attend the ball, as well. He's the closest to a best friend the young Prince could have.

"Duke Yeosang?"

"Yep," Yunho replied easily, busy looking through one of the shelves. Hongjoong kind of wanted to ask what it was that he was searching for, "if you're lucky enough, you just might meet him."

The next moment, Mingi hip checked Yunho out of the way, reaching out and immediately pulling out what appeared to be an early design of a masquerade mask, "wouldn't that be nice."

Then, the boy turned to face him, gesturing for Hongjoong to come closer. As he did so, Mingi gently put the mask on him, tying it so it stays in place and then took a step back to look him over from various sides.

"I think this one will be just fine," he finally deemed, resting his hands on his hips, "it suits you."

"But it's not done yet," he can't help but butt in. He tries not to react when Yunho comes up to him, tilting Hongjoong's head gently to get a look at how the mask compliments him.

And Mingi only waved dissmisively, "don't worry, by the time you have to go, it will be finished."

What did he get himself into? )

★

He can't help but think, how lucky he is now, that he's always liked music, art, and everything that's related to it. Dancing included. If he didn't already have a stable job, he might just try to become a musician.

Because the one thing one couldn't possibly avoid at a masquerade ball is slow dancing.

Maybe he hasn't exactly _mastered_ the skill, unlike the man in front of him, but at least he can keep up, without accidentally stepping on dear Starboy's foot.

The ballroom is filled with couples and dance partners alike, full of vibrant colors, dresses, and suits. It would all be a bit overwhelming, if all his attention wasn't focused on the melody, the gentle touch at his hip and the other's palm pressed to his.

Turns out, the suit the stranger's wearing really must be as expensive as it looks, based on how soft it feels under Hongjoong's fingertips. He's resting his hand on the other's shoulder, something he's panicked over for three seconds straight ㅡ should he hold on tighter? Or should he relax more? ㅡ until the man sent him a smile clearly meant to be comforting.

It was all it took for Hongjoong to calm down.

And now, he can't deny it. He's truly enjoying himself. The ball seems so much better in his Starboy's presence. There's a great difference in spending one alone, and accompanied in order to dance. Hongjoong wouldn't exchange this moment for anything.

"So, what brings you here?"

The stranger speaks up for the first time since they walked into the dance floor. He seems truly curious, though whether about the answer or Hongjoong himself, he's unable to tell.

"It's Prince Seonghwa's birthday, right? I guess I wanted to... I don't know, congratulate him? Thank him for being born? Talk to him in person, at least," he adds with a chuckle, but it stops abruptly when he realizes just how _genuine_ his answer is. He could've just simply said, 'to loosen up' or 'to have a good time' ㅡ why did he tell the truth?

And the Starboy seems to be shocked, too, because even if his skilled movements don't stop, he's staring down at Hongjoong with what seems to be wonder in his eyes. It brings up a blush to his cheeks, and he thanks Yunho in his mind for the mask, because this way at least the stranger won't see it.

The man's voice sounds somewhat... lighter, when he speaks up again, "I'm sure the Prince would be happy to hear that."

And the smile he sends Hongjoong's way makes his knees weak. He's speechless, suddenly having forgotten his entire vocabulary, and his heart is beating wildly in his chest as if threatening to burst out. It causes him to trip on what is probably just thin air, because the next thing he knows he's pressed up right to the stranger's chest, a strong pair of arms holding him up firmly and ㅡ he didn't expect the man to smell so nice.

"Careful," he hears the man whisper, and he chuckles bashfully as he pulls away. He doesn't protest when the other takes his hand again, fingers interlocking, "to keep you steady," he explains.

God, if this entire night goes exactly as it is right now, Hongjoong thinks he might just fall for the masked man instead.

☆

( There's still one thing he wasn't really sure of about this whole plan.

It's been on his mind the entire week, bugging him at work and distracting him from sleep. It's not really a problem, just a source of confusion, and no matter how hard he thought about it, he still couldn't find the answer for his question.

So, finally, on the day of the ball, he cornered Yunho when the younger brought the suit to Hongjoong's house, because ㅡ he felt as if, if he hadn't gotten his answer right at that moment, he wouldn't be able to stop pondering about it even at the castle.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

The question came seemingly from nowhere, in the middle of conversation, just as Yunho let the suit down on his bed.

He watched as Yunho's expression softened, lips forming a smile so small it's barely even noticeable. He's meeting Hongjoong's eye, looking... fond.

"Because you're my best friend," he said after a beat of silence, bringing his hands up to Hongjoong's shoulders, "I truly cherish you, Hongjoong, and I want to see you happy."

And Hongjoong really, really isn't a person that cries easily. But at that moment, he couldn't deny how his eyes slowly started tearing up. He stepped in closer for a hug, resting his head on Yunho's chest to hide how emotional he got, but his voice still betrayed him when he spoke up, his tone trembling, "Thank you."

And as Yunho's arms tightened their hold around him, he added, "I love you too, you sap."

Yunho's bubbly laughter filled his ears, and he wished he could stay like this, in his best friend's arms, for a longer time. )

★

"It's a beautiful night," says the Starboy. Hongjoong can't help but agree. In the time they've spent swaying to the melody, they've made their way to the side of the ballroom, near the balcony doors surrounded by full length windows. The night sky above mirrors the stranger's suit perfectly.

"It is," he replies with a nod. He can't bring himself to look away from the breathtaking sight, and it takes him a good few seconds until he realizes they've stopped dancing. When Hongjoong glances at the other, he's flustered to find him already looking right into his eyes.

Has he pulled to a stop, specifically to let Hongjoong admire the scenery? And if so, why was he staring at Hongjoong instead? As if it's him that's more stunning than the stars ahead.

But no, that would he foolish to think. Right?

"You know," the stranger spoke up, but drifted off immediately. He looks distracted, and it's so easy for Hongjoong to lose himself in the other's eyes, he almost doesn't even notice the pause. But then he blinks, and parts his lips again, "I... haven't noticed it before, but like thisㅡ you look like one of the stars yourself."

His entire thought process halts at the words, his breath promptly punched out of his chest. This... no, that doesn't make sense. Why is the most stunning, beautiful, celestial, divineㅡ being complimenting _him_? Has he not seen himself?

He tries to sound nonchalant when he replies, but he can't hide the way his voice trembles, "but aren't you the one with a starry suit?"

The other chuckles at his weak attempt of a joke, and it's the most angelic sound Hongjoong's ever heard. He's so warm, his voice, his gaze, his hand where it's jointed with Hongjoong's own ㅡ it all makes him feel... some kind of way. The kind that he knows too well, but doesn't dwell on, because he knows. He knows if he falls for the stranger tonight, he won't see him ever again.

Yet he still does.

It's too late to stop it, he's falling, and falling hard at that. There's something overwhelming in the way the other is looking at him, something about his smile that steals Hongjoong's breath. He barely tried a glass of wine tonight, and yet he feels drunk, drunk on the feeling. It feels like a fairytale come to life ㅡ he likes it, probably more than he should.

"I wish this night would last forever."

He doesn't realize he's actually said the words out loud until he sees how the stranger's eyes widen behind the mask. As embarrassing as it is, he doesn't regret it, because he's pretty sure he sees a dust of pink on the skin the mask reveals. It's only visible up close, just as he is right now, and for a second, he thinks about the possibility of standing on his tiptoes andㅡ

Pulling back just an inch, he curses at himself inwardly. No, no, he's only got to know the other today, he doesn't even know his _name_ ㅡ Hongjoong shouldn't wonder what it's like to kiss him.

There's a beat of silence. It's a bit awkward, but not in a bad way. Is that even a thing? He's pretty sure that even if it wasn't before, it is now.

"God," the Starboy whispers, though it's probably only to fill the silence. He withdraws his hand from Hongjoong's hip, and for a second Hongjoong misses the warmth, until the stranger cups his jaw. His thumb gently rubs at his skin, and Hongjoong's heart jumps right up to his throat.

He watches as the Starboy nibbles on his lip, before he speaks up, "I've... never been able to get close to people, due to my rank, but," he pauses, releasing a trembling breath. Hongjoong finds himself unable to look away, even as the stranger's gaze wanders around the room before locking back onto him, "you're the first person not to treat treat me differently."

"It might just be the fact that I don't know who you are," he butts in, feeling like the other's giving him too much credit. But the Starboy's eyes only soften at the words, and he shakes his head slowly.

"...No. That's not it."

Hongjoong raises his eyebrow at the words, even if the other can't see it. But he still must look unconvinced, because the other continues, "I can tell you're different. I just... I just can."

And Hongjoong doesn't have any response to that.

Seems like he doesn't have to, though, because in the next few seconds, the music slows down to a stop, but no other melody picks up, causing the room to fill with confused whispers. Hongjoong looks around the ballroom, almost stepping back if not for the stranger's gentle hold. He watches as the crowd on the dance floor disperses, making room for a lone man. As he squints, he can clearly recognize the King, and he stays, rooted into place.

Until the Starboy moves, and takes Hongjoong with him.

"Whaㅡ"

They sneak out the door into the balcony, and as confused as Hongjoong feels, he doesn't panic. Maybe he's just naïve, but he trusts the man in front of him, even if they're the only ones out there. Is it even allowed, for the guests to go there? It's so empty, Hongjoong gets the feeling he shouldn't be standing there, but the Starboy's presence next to him is calming enough for him not to overthink it.

He shoots a questioning look at the other, who seems to know exactly what he wants to ask, "it's okay. As long as I'm here, no one's going to kick us out from here."

The sentence has Hongjoong wondering just how much power the other holds. Of course, no one else than Hongjoong here is a commoner, something he almost forgot in lieu of enjoying himself, but thenㅡ he remembers, as kinds as the man is, Hongjoong doesn't actually _know_ anything about him.

"What's happening over there?" he prompts, pointing his chin towards the doors. It's so much colder outside, and dark enough that he has to stand closer to the other to actually see his eyes, but for some reason ㅡ he doesn't mind.

They're still holding hands, he notes.

"Oh, that's the moment when the King's supposed to thank the guest for coming, remind them the reason of the party, and all that, you know, the usual," he shrugs as he explains, his eyes glued to the balcony door. But Hongjoong doesn't know, because this is the first, and probably last, masquerade ball he's ever been to, "the thing is, he was also going to talk about... his son."

Tilting his head to the side, Hongjoong tries to picture it, but then the Starboy says something extremely confusing, "and, well... I didn't want to take my mask off just yet, at least not with everyone around."

Hongjoong's eyebrows furrowed, "what do you meanㅡ why would you need to do that?"

The words seem to amuse the other. His shoulders wiggle with the laughter he's visibly trying to hold in, and he exhales through the nose harshly before replying, "you really haven't figured it out yet?"

And just as Hongjoong's about to tell him, _obviously_ , he has no idea what he's talking about ㅡ how could he? ㅡ that's when the Starboy reaches up and unties his mask, letting it fall, easily forgotten, to the ground.

And Hongjoong's breath catches in his throat.

Because thisㅡ this is nowhere close to what he was expecting. But it also makes so much sense, now that he thinks about it.

That doesn't make it any less infuriating, though. Hongjoong was the one looking for _him_ , not the other way around! How unfair.

Because in front of him, clad in the beautiful starry suit, stands the Prince.

No, not the Prince. Seonghwa. Now that he's actually gotten to know him, calling him a Prince feels somewhat... distant. Yet the person in front of him is still the same, his kind, playful Starboy, except now he actually has a name to pair him with.

Letting out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, he notes how nervous Seonghwa looks, biting his lower lip as he waits for any reaction, andㅡ it's so cute, Hongjoong can't stop himself from smiling.

" _Finally_ , I can stop referring to you as Starboy in my mind," is what he eventually says, earning himself a surprised laugh from the other. It's clearly the last thing Seonghwa expected him to say, and it catches him off guard, hand flying up to stifle his laughter.

"I'm... glad that's the case," he huffs out, taking a deep breath to calm himself again, and Hongjoong waits patiently for what he's about to say, "God, I was so worried... but I was right! You're different!"

He brings his hands up to Hongjoong's face as he says it, and suddenly Hongjoong's hit with a feeling he's unknowingly passed some kind of test, that neither were even aware of. But Seonghwa's touch is so gentle, and so warm in contrast to the icy night air, even through the white gloves he's still wearing. His face is so close, close enough for Hongjoong to feel the puff of his breath on his skin, andㅡ

And he remembers the rumours, the youngsters and elders whispering of the Prince looking for something, for someone, and suddenly, he understand what it was all about.

He sees it ㅡ the moment Seonghwa's gaze flickers to his lips, then back up to Hongjoong's eyes, and down again. Hesitating. It's happening again, but this time, now that Hongjoong knows the truth, he doesn't see any reason to pull away this time.

"Can I?" he hears Seonghwa ask. There's no point, not when they both clearly want it, yet he still makes sure to get Hongjoong's permission, and thatㅡ that makes him feel so... cherished.

"Of course."

His voice drops to a whisper, as if anything louder than that would have shatter the mood. He closes his eyes, waiting for Seonghwa to move closer and connect their lips. He can't see it, but he knows the other is smiling ㅡ he can feel it, the smile pressed against his lips. It's a gentle peck, Hongjoong's even hesitant to call it a kiss, but it sweeps him off his feet either way.

His heartbeat is loud in his ears even as Seonghwa pulls away just enough to let their noses touch. His thumb rubs at Hongjoong's skin, where the mask doesn't reach, and he feels him sigh.

He brings his own palm up, catching Seonghwa's wrist. Pressing his cheek just a bit further into his hand, he can't help but mirror the other's smile from seconds before.

Now that there's no mask on Seonghwa's face to hide it, Hongjoong can clearly see the blush blooming on his cheeks, deep red even in the dark, and Hongjoong reaches his hand out, resting it at the small of Seonghwa's back. Then he pulls him in again.

This time, the kiss is deeper. It's the type of kiss that Hongjoong's only ever heard of, read about in the various books back at the library he works at, ha, fantasized about, even. It's romantic, but overwhelming all the same, how his chest seems to ache, having finally felt this for the first time in his life. His grip on Seonghwa's suit tightens, his free hand coming up to tangle in the other's hair ㅡ it's as soft as it looks, he notes, tipping his head back to catch his breath.

A few seconds pass as they simply breathe the same air, comfortable in each other's arms. But as everything has to end, he's faintly aware of the commotion inside the ballroom, and he thinks ㅡ how is it, that the whole night has passed so quickly?

Just as he's about to step back, Seonghwa speaks up, and the panic in his eyes breaks Hongjoong's heart, "wait, before you goㅡ" he catches Hongjoong's hand again, as if he would disappear the moment he's no longer in Seonghwa's touch, "how will I be able to find you?"

It's at that exact moment that Hongjoong regrets it. He regrets it all, coming up with the plan, coming to this place, all of it. Because after all, he's still just a commoner. A person that should never be seen with a Prince. And by coming here, getting Seonghwa to fall for him, just to never come back ㅡ he'd end up breaking both of their hearts.

But maybe, just maybe, he could still do something about this.

"Can I at least know your name?" Seonghwa asks again, and he sounds almost hurtㅡ no, he can't take it.

And so, knowing that he's probably making a huge mistake, he responds, "Hongjoong."

Then, he reluctantly pulls away from Seonghwa's hold, and walks back inside the ballroom, the way back to his house already in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! please tell me in the comments if you want a sequel to this!! because even if this fic is finished, their story isn't, and i would love to share it with u all!!
> 
> also, feel free to hmu on my [tumblr](https://starryhwa.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/heartjoongs) 👀


End file.
